Decadent
by Sunshinecackle
Summary: Firkle looked like some kind of ice queen with the snow in his hair.


**Title:** Decadent  
 **Author:** Daisy  
 **Fandom:** South Park  
 **Setting:** South Park, Colorado  
 **Pairing:** Kevin McCormick/Firkle  
 **Characters:** Kevin McCormick, Firkle  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Chapters:** 1/1  
 **Word Count:** 752  
 **Type of Work:** One-Shot  
 **Status:** Complete  
 **Warnings:** Gay, Slash, Yaoi, Fluff, Unbeta'd  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
 **Summary:** Firkle looked like some kind of ice queen with the snow in his hair.

 **AN:** So, this is my attempt at getting back to the Fanfiction-Friends Weekly Writing Prompts again. ; u; This week's prompt is Snow, and I couldn't help but try and write something for the boys again. ; u; I am so excited to be writing again, I'd missed this.

This is also for Tweektrash and Skyheartstar13!

 **Decadent** ****

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Soft, white flakes drifted from the sky to pool in great banks of snow, the start of another winter having come weeks ago. Chilly enough to make breaths look like smoke, Kevin mused that it was probably actual puffs of the stuff leaving the younger male's quivering lips. He practically looked blue in this weather, and the elder wondered absently if he thought that that thin little peacoat of his and those tight pants would really keep him warm. At least he wore heavy boots, a hat and scarf, but gloves could have kept his hands from quaking as he held his cigarette.

"Are you sure you really need-" A sharp, icy glare met his words and the brunet was smart enough to close his mouth. Of _course_ Firkle would need his cigarettes, even if they had to walk from one side of town to the other to get them. The change jingling in his pocket reminded him he was getting another Coke out of this, so he continued their walk in somewhat silence.

Crunching could be heard beneath their feet, the soft sink of snow on the unshoveled sidewalk making Firkle stumble every now and again. It was too cold for this shit, and with neither of them driving, it meant that he was looking at a carton of smokes to hopefully last him long enough to do this during the day, next time. Blinking was becoming a chore as the snow began to fall thicker, the wind blowing it into his face and letting it stick to his clothes, hair and eyelashes.

The sight of the younger turning to look at him, however, stopped Kevin's internal functions for a second. Lips in a soft pout, those eyes pleading and a dusting of white over his dark hair, a light red tinge to his cheeks. He had to cough into his hand to keep from staring, because Firkle was beautiful in all regards. Also, he was deadly; the thought of his switchblade likely resting in his boot was enough to remind him of that. He had always considered himself a dead end, but here the boy was, getting ready to celebrate their one year anniversary.

It was almost laughable that he'd ended up with someone like Firkle on Christmas Eve. Now that he thought about it, it was like a big 'fuck you' to God, which he still didn't know how to feel about. Either way, his eyes seemed to zoom in on the peek of a pink tongue as it swiped over the younger's painted lips. Half of him wanted to take him right home and make him remove the makeup he'd hastily applied before leaving, but he knew he'd have a complaining little goth on withdrawals if he didn't see this trip through.

Even still, he was blown away by the smaller's beauty, and had to wrap a protective arm around his shoulders, pulling him in tight to his side and wrapping his own coat around him as best he could while still wearing it.

"You look cold." He offered softly, when the smaller looked up, flicking the butt of his cigarette into a snow drift.

"I _am_ cold," Firkle mumbled, "And I hate it."

"Let me keep you warm." Somehow, Kevin had always been a human heater; it was what had kept Karen warm some nights, when the threadbare blankets wouldn't do. "We're almost there, anyway." Though he didn't know how well he'd deal with Firkle shaking like that against him. Without warning, he stopped, tugging the other into his arms and up against his chest, carrying him princess style the rest of the way, despite protests.

"Put me down, you-"

"No, you're going to deal with this." The authoritative tone put a damper on the pouting goth's parade, and he simply sighed, snuggling into the warmth. It _did_ feel better, after all.

"Fine." He huffed, keeping up appearances, at least. Kevin didn't let him down even as he got his carton of Pal Mal reds, and they took a shorter walk home without him stumbling through the snow. It was times like these that he remembered why he liked the elder male. He took good care of him, better than anyone he'd ever known had. It earned him a kiss underneath the mistletoe that they had hung in front of their door as a joke.

With his cigarettes in hand, the couple retired to their bedroom to snuggle under the covers.

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 **AN:** I feel like I might have my writing back under control, hopefully. Who would have thought that this ship was what would do it for me? I do hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
